Majoras Mask Saga
by Knuckles
Summary: Link faces off with Majora. PG-13 for scenes of gore and violence
1. The Defeat

The Defeat  
by Knuckles  
I'm writing this fanfic as if Sheik and Zelda are 2 different characters and as if Sheik helped Link from the beginning of OOT. I dont own any of the charcters place or weapons mentioned in this fanfic. They are all trademarks of their respectice companies.  
  
It was the night of the third day. Link had waited for this day for a long time. Now he had his chance to destroy Majora and save the world of Termina. Boom! The fireworks light shined on the near empty city of Clock Town. Link stood in front of the door that would soon open the way to the bout with Majora. 'Just another few minutes before I make you pay for all the pain and suffering youve caused Majora,' Link thought to himself silently.  
Crash!! Link jumped a bit because he was so focused on making Majora pay for his crimes that he wasnt thinking about anything else. The walls fell one after another forming steps leading to the top of the Clock Tower. Link felt adrenaline pumping throughout his body. He ran up the steps, with Tatl not far behind. They reached the top. Above them was Majora and Tael.  
"Tael!"yelled Tatl. "Tatl!"yelled Tael. Tael rushed over to his sister. They were reunited. They were asking each other how the other one was when a blast from Majora slammed into Tael's back. Tael glided slowly to the ground. Tatl rushed to her brother's side, but it was too late. She cried.  
"That should shut him up!" Majora said. Link, enraged by Majora's actions, pulled out his bow and a light arrow. He aimed straight at Majora's chest. He let the arrow fly. Majora's eyes widened as the arrow slammed into him.  
"Take that you son of a bitch!!," Tatl yelled at Majora as the light from the arrow grew larger and then faded into darkness. A few seconds later there was a loud thud. Majora's body hit the ground. Link drew his sword and approached Majora's body.  
"No Link!! Dont....its not....his fault...the mask.....possessed him..." Tael said. Tael had used the last of his energy. His body faded away. Link turned to look at his fallen comrade. Majora got up. Link heard something and turned around. Majora yelled as he pulled out his dagger and stabbed Link in the stomach. Link groaned and fell at Majora's feet.  
"Thats right Link!!! Bow down before me!!!," Majora laughed. "Link!!," Tatl yelled. Majora kicked Link off the building. He pulled out his hookshot to get a grip on the building so that he wouldnt die. The hookshot took him back to the top of the building.  
"You'll die Majora! I will watch you die as you scream for mercy!!," Tatl yelled. "Then go ahead and give me your best shot little girl," Majora responded. Tatl gathered teh enrgy around her. The light around her grew. In less than a minute the light had already tripled in size. She concentrated the extra light around her into a beam. She aimed at Majora and fired. Majora stood there convinced he would survive the blast unharmed. The beam flew at him and then slammed into him. His eyes widened. He yelled in pain. He looked down at his chest. He couldn't believe what he saw. The beam had actually gone through him. Majora fell backwards.  
Tatl hovered triumphantly. "I told you you'd die screaming you piece of shit!," she said. She spat on Majora. She turned her bac to Majora and floated there contemplating what to do next. Link's jaw dropped. 'I can't believe she killed him!' he thought to himself. He stared at her. Tatl was still contemplating when she felt a cold wind come from behind her. Link felt it too. They looked and saw Majora standing there. His wound had completely healed. Link's and Tatl's eyes widened in disbelief. 'How did he survive that blast? It went right through him!!' Link thought outloud. 'That was my strongest attack! I can't defeat him alone!' Tatl thought to herself.  
"Die screaming my ass!," Majora said. "Now its your turn to die!!," he said angrily as he charged up a blast of his own. Tatl hovered frozen by terror. Majora fired at her. Link ran and took the hit in the shoulder.  
"Annoying worm!!," Majora yelled. "Why won't you die!?!!!?" Link's lips moved a bit but Majora couldn't hear what Link said. "What'd you say little boy? Speak up!," Majora snapped. "Because i have to save the world from cowardice little fags like you!," Link said softly. Majora twitched with anger. "YOU INSOLENT LITTLE MAGGOT!!! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!!," Majora screamed as he ran towards Link. He kicked Link as hard as he could in the side. Link flew into the air. Majora watched. He saw that Link landed somewhere outside the city walls. "Link!," Tatl yelled. She flew as fast as she could after him.  
  



	2. Plan Made

Plan Made   
by Knuckles  
I dont own any character/weapons/places mentioned in this fanfic. They are trademarks of their respective companies. I'm writing this fanfic as if Sheik and Zelda are two different characters, and as if Sheik helped Link from the beginning of OOT. Enjoy!  
  
"Finally...I have a place to put my throne," Majora said. He closed his eyes to gather some power. He opened his eyes. Electric beams formed all around him. A tear formed in front of him. Eight dark figures stepped out. They stood 8 feet tall, and wielded blades so large it took both arms to hold. They were completely covered in armor. Their armor stretched from their shoulders to their toes, and left nowhere vulnerable. They wore a special helmet that covered their entire face and neck. It covered every part of their head and neck; leaving only their eyes uncovered, and about 20 tiny holes in front of their mouths so they can breathe. Four of them walked out of the Clock Tower. One went to every exit/entrance to the town. The other four gathered wood from around the town, and built a throne for Majora atop the Clock Tower. Majora sat down in it. Two of them left and protected the entrance to the Clock Tower. The other two stood next to Majora, one on each side of them. "Hmmmmmmmm...I think I will spare this world," Majora said. He used his power to drive the moon away. The moon vanished.  
Link awoke in Termina field. His vision was blurry 'Great now this world will be killed by the moon,' Link thought to himself as he looked up. He searched the sky for the moon, but didnt see it anywhere. "What the hell is going on? The moon should have fallen by now..." Link said softly. "Are you ok Link," Tatl asked. "Tatl is that you?" Link asked. "Yes I'm here Link." She responded. "Go find help. Please." Link told her. "Ok" She responded as she flew off. He heard footsteps of something large. He glanced behind him. It was a horse...with someone riding him. The horse stopped in front of him. A figure got off and picked up Link. They put Link back on the horse, and galloped off. Tatl watched the entire thing from afar, so that she wouldnt be seen. The horse galloped towards the desert. Tatl followed.  
They arrived at the desert an hour later. Link was unconscious. The figure got off the horse, and set up a tent. It then carried Link inside the tent. There was some rustling in the tent, but it died down. 'Must be asleep' Tatl thought to herself as she flew to a nearby tree and laid down. She closed her eyes and was soon asleep.  
Tatl opened her eyes. She looked around, the desert was bright and made it dificult to see. She looked at the tent. There was no movement. 'Must still be asleep' she thought to herself. She stayed in the tree. About 30 minutes later the figure stepped out of the tent. It was a boy, about Link's age. He had blond hair, and was completely covered...almost as if he was hiding from someone. He yawned and stretched. He looked at the tree and saw Tatl. He quickly drew a sword. "Who are you?" He asked. "I'm Tatl. Link's fairy partner." she said. "Oh," he responded. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Link's friend. I helped him out when he was battling Gannondorf." he said. "I see."she said. "How's Link?" she asked. "Not so great. He has a broken rib." he told her. "Oh my."she said. Sheik went back inside the tent and brought Link out, and set him in the sand. Sheik then disassembled the tent, and put it on the bag on the horse. Tatl looked at Link. She concentrated and gathered energy. Sheik saw the light energy gathering and turned to see what was going on. "What are you doing??!!?!!"He asked. Tatl didnt respond. Sheik stood there watching. Tatl made the extra energy into a ball. She launched it at Link. The ball hit him, and the light grew. The light disappeared and Link awoke.  
"Ugh...where am I?" Link asked. "Link" Tatl yelled out happily. Link turned to look at Tatl, and saw Sheik. "SHEIK!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!!?!," Link yelled out surprised to see him. "I told you I'd always watch over you. I followed you." he said. "Oh I see. Then you've seen everything?" Link asked. "Yep"Sheik said. Tatl hovered. "You ok Tatl?" Link asked her. "Of course. I wouldnt go that easy." she responded. "Good" he told her.  
"We need a plan to defeat Majora." Link said. "True true." Sheik and Tatl said in unison. They looked at each other. They all stood around silently and tried to think of a way to get into Clock Town and defeat Majora. Then it hit Link like a bag of bricks. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a bit of gold dust. Not much was left but it was enough, but it was enough for what he had planned. "Ok. Sheik take Tatl and go to the Mountain Village. Take this gold dust and have your sword made stronger, I have a feeling were gonna need it like that. I'm going to meet up with some old friends and see if they'll help." Link said. "All right." Sheik said. "Tatl you go to the Goron Shrine, and bring back any Gorons willing to fight." Link told her. "Got it." she responded. "We meet back here tomorrow will everyone willing to fight." Link said. "Gotcha." Sheik said. "Understood." Tatl said. Sheik and Tatl walked to the mountains. Link pulled out his ocarina and played Epona's Song. Epona rode out of nowhere. He climbed onto it and galloped in the opposite direction. 'If they dont help us theres no way to get into Clock Town unnoticed.' Link thought. 'But chances are they will want to help us.'  
  



End file.
